


let the light fall in

by humanveil



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Hope.





	let the light fall in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



A body, warm and familiar. Calming amongst the chaos; the fear. The two of them, intertwined. Their bodies in sync. Breath: slow and steady.

The need for sleep is one thing the zombie apocalypse hasn’t changed. George just can’t remember how they started doing it together.

Not that she minds.

“We’ll get there tomorrow,” Warren is saying, her words quiet and tired, laced with exhaustion. She’s still planning, still strategizing, even in the moments meant for relaxation. George gets that. Understands the need to keep going, no matter what.

_No matter what._

She hums, a low and lazy agreement. Her chest vibrates with it, and Warren shifts against her. Falls further back. George can feel her relax: feels the way the tension drains from overworked limbs, the way Warren melts against her, the way her warmth seeps from her skin and into George’s own.

These days, pleasure is hard to come by. But this...

_This._

George drops her head forward, allows her forehead to tuck against the nape of Warren’s neck, her breath warm, wet, shallow as exhaustion overcomes her. Her arm snakes around Warren’s torso, her hand linking with the one that rests against her stomach.

“We can do it,” Warren continues, almost as if talking to herself. George shifts, moves closer still.

“I know,” she tells her. Barely audible.

Her fingers squeeze: brief, gentle. So unlike the world they live in. Her chest goes tight when Warren’s hand squeezes back.

“I still have hope,” George whispers, lips warm and wet where they slide against Warren’s skin, and maybe it’s ridiculous, she thinks. Maybe people think she’s ridiculous, to still believe in a future that seems further away with each passing day. Maybe they think her _naïve._

But it’s the one thing she refuses to give up on.

_No matter what._

She’s asleep before she can hear Warren’s voice whisper back, “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little plotless soft fic, because these two have stolen my whole damn heart. 
> 
> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
